Full Metal Parallel
by chaotickalas
Summary: A what if tale of how would an American storyteller might have handled Full Metal Alchemist. Edward Ulrich and Alfonso Ulrich are young brothers in search of a way to resurrect the deceased parents of their childhood friend, Winry Rockwell. EdxWinry
1. Our Friend

Chapter 1 – Our Friend

"Edward, you're so mean!" Winry yelled as Edward was spraying water at her. He had previously been given a new toy by his father, which he wasn't afraid to start using. Alfonso was ashamed at his brother for his cruelty.

"Brother please, it's for us to use when we play war," He interrupted the torture Edward was giving.

Edward had no intention of stopping. Unfortunately for him, that's when his face met the fist of his father.

"Boy, I told you not to be doin that crap," He started. He looked toward the little girl who was in tears. "I'm apologizing for my dumb ass son's behavior," He finished.

He took a sip of his alcoholic beverage; he was apparently drunk again in the sorrow of his lost love. The two brothers never did get to know their mother very well. It had been a terrible accident that took her away from them as toddlers.

The thing they hadn't gotten though was the fact that he seemed to be real sad at first for a time, then one night he was real happy and the next he was in a confused state of mind, the strangest part was that it seemed like he would always hide his bear torso as if he was hiding something no one should know. Ever since then, their father had never been the same.

Deep down he was a good man. He even knew all kinds of stuff like science and history. He used to love giving lectures to his boys but ever since Trish's death…

"You're the Rockwell's kid aren't you? I'm sorry, tell your parents I said hi," motioning for the boys to come home with him.

"I will once they get back mister," Winry explained frightened by the violent punishment Edward had received.

"Get back?" He was curious at what she meant by when they get back.

"Oh, they're over at the war," she smiled pretending like she knew what she was really saying. Her innocent gaze had yet to be broken by the truth of what war meant.

The brother's father seemed surprised at the comment. There was almost a look of fear in his eyes.

Later that evening, in their trailer his father was attending to his son.

"I'm sorry Edward but you really shouldn't do things to people they don't want you doing," He said.

He was now in a state of a hangover becoming clearer in his state of mind.

"I was just having fun," Edward said innocently.

His father gave him a saddened smile.

"You really should listen to your brother more often," his father finished.

"Hey can we see her again?" Edward asked.

"I mean, not that I like her or anything it's just that our town is so small and full mostly of adults…" He finished.

"Sure, maybe you two will get married one day," His father jokingly stated.

Edward blushed at the comment. His brother couldn't help but pick on him along with their father. For the first time in a long time they enjoyed the night with their father.

Four years later…

It was a stormy day. The brothers and Winry had become quite good friends since that day they first met. They were all entering the early years of teen life.

"Edward, Alfonso!" Winry yelled for them. It was Edward's birthday and she wanted to give him a special present. One that showed she cared. She was starting to fall in love with Ed though she would never admit it.

She discovered the brothers to be reading by their favorite spot. It was in front of their trailer by a lonely tree.

"What are you guys reading?" She asked.

Edward took a moment to snap back to reality to notice her.

"The Lost Arts, it's actually pretty interesting. It talks about the raising of the dead and forbidden arts lost to history. Nothing that's real but it's still interesting," Edward explained.

Edward was always happy to see Winry. He hadn't yet developed deep feelings such as Winry had but he did love her as friend for now. They got to spend a lot of time together as she only lived down the road, she would always walk to their trailer.

"Do you know what today is Edward?" She asked playing innocent like he didn't know.

"Oh yeah, Today's my birthday," Edward said.

"HAPPY THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY" She said in her most angelic voice. She raised a cake with Edward's profile plastered on it.

He gave her a warm smile accepting the present. They enjoyed their day together until it was almost dawn. It started raining so they decided to head to Winry's to take her home. She was currently living with her grandmother who enjoyed their company. It was always a happy reunion with the four…

Except tonight was going to be different.

They entered to discover Winry's grandmother with a disheartened look on her face.

"Winry can I talk to you alone?" She asked.

"Hey can you guys hold on a sec? I'll be right back" Winry then followed her grandmother to her room.

The boys had given her a kind of agreeing look. They were still concerned and curious as to what Winry was being told. There was an eerie silence for a few minutes and then a burst from the door. Winry ran past them straight out the door in tears.

"WINRY?" Edward yelled in concern. He badly wanted to chase after her but waited for Winry's grandmother to enter the living room.

"What's happened?" He demanded.

"Winry's parents…they're dead," She explained.

The brother's faces turned to horrified looks of deep concern.

Edward chased after Winry to find her sulking in her back yard in her parent's memento. It was a large swing set given to her before her parents left promising they would be back soon. Edward sat next to her on the other swing.

"Go away Ed," She demanded in a cold voice.

"Winry please, I'm your friend. I want to help comfort you," He said.

"You don't get it Ed, they're never coming back!" She said nearly chocking on her sadness.

"I…never told you this but Winry…We lost our mother when we we're little. I know it's not the same and sounds selfish but please listen. I was sad too, I know how much it hurts," He said.

Winry looked at him in shock. Apparently this only made things worse for her.

"Winry, I'll leave you alone now but please come inside. We'll leave…" He said.

"You _sniff_ don't _sniff_ have to…" She wiped her tears away.

He brought her back inside to her grandmother. He knew that Winry needed some time to think. He hugged her for the first time to show he really did care. Of course he wanted to show just how much he did care.

The two brothers left.

"Man, I feel so bad for Winry," Alfonso said.

"Yeah…Hey Al, will you help me with something?" He asked.

"Umm… Sure, what is it?" Alfonso asked feeling weird at the look his brother had.

"I need your help with a science project," He said with a hint of determined growth.

"But what about Winry? Do you really think we should be worried about that right now?" Al was shocked at his brother's selfish statements.

"That's exactly why I need your help. She's our friend…" Ed looked away leaving Alfonso in state of puzzled confusion.

---

I do not own the rights to FullMetal Alchemist, please review.


	2. Decision

Chapter 2 – Decision

"So, they were lost in the war?" Hoenheim the two brother's father asked in sadness.

"Yeah, she told us last night. She was really upset," Alfonso stated.

Edward was reading deeply into his book. His father watched him for a moment and took a sip of his beer. He was surprised at how well Edward was handling it or perhaps he wasn't handling it. He would rather drown his worry into his study.

"Edward, aren't you worried about Winry?" His father asked.

"Huh?" Edward looked up and agreed even though he didn't really hear him.

"Boys, there's something I have to tell you…" Hoenheim started. He made sure they were listening.

"I did something terrible awhile ago and I think you should know…" He continued.

"Sorry Dad but I'd rather not here it. You've always done things that weren't exactly the dad of the year moments," Edward mocked.

He picked up his books and left the room, Alfonso looked at his father in sorrow. He chased after his brother.

"Well, I guess I can't really blame them. Maybe it's better they didn't know," Hoenheim spoke softly. He clenched his stomach in pain.

That night… 

"What?" Alfonso asked shocked by his brother's question.

"Please, I need to do this. For Winry, our friend," He defended.

"But brother, Wizardry isn't real," Al argued.

"That's not entirely true…" His voice trailed off into a memory.

_I saw our parents a long time ago when you were too young to remember. I saw them doing something that I had no understanding of at the time._

"They'll be sad. Roy died last night," Trish started.

"Well, I know they'll be sad. Do you think we should tell them he ran away?" Hoenheim asked.

"I think it would be better if they handled the truth of death," Trish finished.

"But…"

He looked away in thought.

"Al's too young to learn this lesson of loss. Can't we use it just this once?" Hoenheim asked.

"Alright but I don't know if…" Trish started.

"It'll be fine," Hoenheim interrupted.

The two drew a circle around Roy. Edward was about to walk into the room but saw their dog Roy lying down with blood around him. This shocked him into a state of confusion and dared not move. He noticed his parents chanting something. They clasped their hands together.

Edward thought they were praying even though he didn't know what praying was he knew good people were supposed to do it. At least that's what his understanding was.

There was a loud noise and a flash of bright light. Edward looked away protecting his eyes.

When his vision returned he saw Roy barking and as playful as ever. What he hadn't seen however was the other dog that had been slain during the incident.

"So you see, our parents were able to resurrect our dog. Why can't we do the same?" Edward grinned.

"That's madness brother, madness. You expect me to believe all of this?" Al had tears building up in his eyes.

"Its madness Winry's parents had to die. She was so sad…" Edward said.

Al had to think for a moment.

"That's why I was truly mad at him. He never raised our mother from the dead," He continued. "It's not fair. I know he could have done it and I even confronted him about it. He was pretending like it never happened," Edward looked to his brother for an answer.

"All right brother but I still have a bad feeling about this," finally agreeing to the suggestion.

The two didn't talk for a while until they finally fell asleep.

Edward knocked on the door. He wasn't sure if anyone was home or not but he really wanted to see Winry. He wanted to thank her for the cake with her artistic skill plastered on it. He wanted to comfort her, to thank her for being his friend. He wanted to see her smile again.

Finally the door swung open, greeted by her grandmother.

"Oh Ed, what brings your bright face here this sunny day?" She asked.

"Oh nothing really. I wanted to see Winry," He asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. She's not feeling well today," She answered.

"Oh…" Edward looked down in disappointment.

"Where's Alfonso?" She asked.

"He's with our father. They're shopping right now and I decided I'd see Winry alone but she's sick," Edward explained.

"You two seem so inseparable though," She stated. Edward laughed in agreement.

"I'll tell her you visited," She motioned for him to leave in a polite manner.

Winry was looking out the window down at Ed. She sneezed and smiled down at him. He noticed her and waved and she waved back.

Edward walked off quickly turning from his comforting smile to a frown at the thought of Winry's sadness.

"I've made my decision, I'll get them back for you," Ed told himself.

---

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Please review, pretty please?


	3. Lost Limbs

Chapter 3 – Lost Limbs

"We're doing it tonight," Edward ordered.

"I don't know the first thing about this brother," Alfonso argued.

"It doesn't matter…"

"Why not?"

"I only need a drop of blood from you, that should be enough"

"Brother this is crazy"

"I've made my decision…"

"Alright but I've still got a real bad feeling about this"

Their father walked in.

"Have a bad feeling about what?" Hoenheim asked.

"Oh nothing Al's just joking around about us seeing Winry when she gets back," Ed quickly answered.

Hoenheim didn't seem to pay attention. He noticed Ed's books of the lost arts.

"Edward, I need to talk to you," That hadn't been a question.

Alfonso was left alone in his room. He was thinking that he should probably stop his brother but was reluctant. He always let his brother get his way when he really wanted it.

Meanwhile Winry was attending the funeral. It had been a month since her grandmother had told her the horrible truth.

"Winry it's about your parents…" Her grandmother started.

"Oh, are they coming home?" Winry smiled.

"Dear child they were in the war. How I wish they were coming home…"

"What do you mean?"

"Winry, there's no easy way to tell you this but you should know,"

Winry's playful gaze was beginning to fade.

"Winry your parents were killed in the war"

"This is a sick joke right? They're coming home right?"

"Winry…"

Winry's eyes began to fill with tears.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!' She screamed.

She ran out of her room.

That had been when Edward chased after her. He had comforted her, something she really needed.

She had bugged her grandmother for the brothers to come to the funeral. She hadn't allowed them to. They weren't family after all. However Winry had argued that they had been family, at least to her.

"Grandmother…I'm going to look to the future." Winry stated.

"Very good, that's very grown up of you," She replied.

Too bad a few miles away her friends weren't ready to grow up. This stormy night was going to be pouring down hard in more ways than one.

"Edward, you wouldn't be thinking of doing anything stupid would you?" His father mockingly asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward said sarcastically.

"Listen Ed, what you saw your mother and I do. It's not something we had full control of," He explained.

"But you brought Roy back!"

"Yes but at a price"

"What do you mean?"

"We had to do something terrible"

"Like what?"

"Ed just don't try this"

"Try what?"

"My teachings, please. I can't really explain it yet but you must not do this," His father was worried and his face really showed it.

"Like I've ever needed to listen to you since that day," Edward yelled in rage.

Hoenheim was speechless. He knew what day he was talking about. The day Hoenheim had changed…

Later that very night, the brothers were preparing for the main event. It was raining harder and harder.

"People mustn't die at the hands of the others," Edward told his brother.

Al gave a deep sigh.

"Hold out your hand," Edward ordered, quickly pricking his brother's finger open. Blood dripped out as Al brought his hand back quickly.

"Isn't witchcraft and wizardry highly looked down upon brother?" Al asked.

"Why afraid a witch is going to come after us or something?" Edward played.

"Hey, where did our father go anyway?"

"He had something he said he needed to do," Edward answered.

"What did he want anyway?"

"Nothing really…" Edward looked down and shook his head.

"Are you ready?"

"Alright Ed, let's do this,"

They finished drawing the circle they had studied from their books, with their own blood.

"Why did we need to draw blood for this?"

"I dunno, something about needing a sacrifice," Edward told Al.

They began chanting. Al was feeling really uneasy.

At first nothing happened.

"Hmm, Well I guess it's not real after all," Al began.

"But I saw them…" Edward finished looking down at his left leg in horror.

"Al, look at my leg," Edward asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

When he looked down he saw black snakes emerging from the circle. They had gripped themselves around Edward's leg and then they disappeared into his it.

"What the hell was that?" Edward began.

"AHHHH! Damn it, what the hell is happening?" Edward clenched his leg in pain.

"What's the matter? What is it?" Al asked in concern.

"My leg… damn it. It hurts."

Edward fell over on his side. His leg exploded in a shower of blood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh…" Edward screeched feeling the greatest pain he had ever felt.

"EDWARD!"

Edward only clenched himself in pain. He was crying…

Al noticed the black snakes as they took what was left of Ed's leg back to the circle in a blinding flash of light. Al ran to his brother in worry.

"Ed, I have to get you out of here!" Al yelled.

Ed kept his eyes closed in pain. He didn't want to move or anything. The pain was too great…

The black snakes returned. Al looked in horror as they surrounded his entire body in a swarm.

Ed looked up in horror as he saw his brother absorbing the snakes into his body.

"AL…Ugh…AL!" Edward was horrified at the sight but still clenching in pain.

"Brother it hurts…" Al warned.

"GET OUT OF MY BROTHER'S BODY DAMN IT!" Edward yelled.

Winry was sitting down on the couch watching TV. There had been a report about the war that had taken the lives of her parents. The man talking about it looked like a monkey, everyone had always joked about it. Iraq was in the middle of turmoil right now and it seemed like everyone was handling it the wrong way.

Of course Winry didn't know too much about war. It was just something she had to learn in school along with Ed & Al.

She thought she heard something outside and decided to investigate.

She listened carefully to hear it again.

There was high-pitched scream. It sounded like…

"Edward?" Winry asked herself in terror.

The scream had come from the direction of their house.

There was a blinding flash of light and Winry ran to the brother's trailer.

She knocked but there was no answer.

"Edward?" She asked for his name, still no answer.

Surprisingly the door was unlocked. She entered.

She looked and looked until she finally came to the brother's room.

What she saw terrified her beyond anything she could have imagined. There was blood everywhere and what looked like guts?

Little creatures tried coming for the limbs but Edward had somehow managed to send them back to the circle. His left leg and right arm were missing.

"Edward? What happened to you and where's Alfonso?" Winry said in shock.

"It's all my fault," Ed explained.

"Brother he had screamed. Its all my fault," Ed was suffering the extremes of pain both mentally and physically.

"Ed! What's your fault?" Winry asked.

"Winry you should let me die here. I don't deserve to live," Ed said.

"Ed! We need to get you to the hospital whether you like it or not!" Winry yelled at him in concern, angry he was talking like this. "Ed I need you!"

Ed looked up to her.

"Winry…Al's…he's…he's…" Edward began coughing up blood.

"What?"

"He's dead…" Edward finally managed.

---

I don't own the rights to Full Metal Alchemist. Please review!

If you've seen FMA you know Al's soul is transfixed to a suit of armor. I know it looks like I killed him off right here but I haven't. I promise you that.

I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter and see how I handle Al's new body, Ed's auto-mail, The military and even a promise of a certain sin to show up...


	4. Sin

It was the greatest pain he ever felt. He knew that soon he'd be dead. The black creatures had entered his body after all and if Ed's leg was any indication…

Ed screamed and screamed Alfonso's name over and over. They were simply terrified at what may soon happen. Was Al really going to die?

Edward pushed himself toward Al. He forced all the junk in their room out of his way, His leg leaving a bloody mess behind. He came across an old toy, his old water gun.

Why didn't I listen to him Edward thought. Why didn't you try stopping us?

Why didn't you try stopping me forcefully?

"Ed, I can't really stop you but…" His father had said.

Hoenheim told his son he wouldn't be back for awhile, that he was ashamed to see his son even thinking of attempting this.

Probably out to see his girlfriends or something. Getting drunk most likely, damn it why the hell aren't you here for us. You knew what would happen.

"AL!" Edward yelled at the top of his lungs.

"BROTHER, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alfonso screamed in a terrifying pained voice.

"YOU BASTARDS! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY BROTHER AWAY…"

Edward quickly cut his right thumb spilling blood out to initiate another spell. He grabbed Al by the leg and started chanting.

Some of the black snakes escaped from Al and entered Ed's right arm. He lost his arm during the struggle with another explosion of blood. He wanted them all to take him instead but he had failed.

He could only look on in horror as his brother died in an explosion of a truly gory sight.

Chapter 4 – Sin

"Winry…Al's…he's…he's…" Edward began coughing up blood.

"What?"

"He's dead…" Edward finally managed before fainting.

Mother…? Mommy… 

Al looked around in a state of confusion. Where was he?

It was a warm place that felt somehow familiar. He felt a presence unlike he had never felt before. He felt like he had come home but it wasn't his home. It was a place he had been before but yet not…

_Mother is that really you?_

The woman who seemed to be his mother smiled warmly at him.

_Did I die…?_

Of course he knew the answer. His mother had died years ago. This truly was heaven, life after death.

Then his mother frowned at the sight of her son. The black creatures were eating away at him…no at his very essence. It was his soul; they were feasting on his soul!

"Al…?" A familiar voice asked.

"Al, are you awake?" It asked again.

"He's waking up," A voice he did recognize stated.

He opened his eyes. At first he was confused, his sight was full of gray.

"I can't feel…" He started. "I can't move…" finally noticing Winry looking up at him.

"That's quite normal, after all you've lost your entire body," the unfamiliar voice said.

"What? What's going on?"

"EDWARD, What about Edward," Al asked in a panic, remembering his last sight had been of Ed letting the snakes enter his right hand.

"He's fine, just sleeping right now. He should be glad to see your not lost," the unfamiliar voice explained.

"I should tell you…your new body will take some getting use to," the unfamiliar yet noticeably female voice continued on.

"What do you mean…?"

"Your body was lost during that witchcraft incident, I've never seen a spell react that violently," She said. "Our special radar picked up the activity and we found you in a gory mess. We gathered up what was mostly left of your brother. Your soul was almost lost to the other side," the unfamiliar but motherly voice finished.

"My body…what is it?" Al asked in fear.

The woman finally walked into view. She was blonde and seemed to be in her late twenties.

"Your soul has been attached to the state of the art government machinery," She started. She looked down at Winry trying to explain it to her as well.

"You're residing in one of our top notch robotics masterpiece. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lt. Lisa Hawkeye, please to meet you," She said.

"Just who are you guys, anyway?" Al asked still confused. It was a lot to take in.

"As of right now, that's none of your concern," A new male voice entered.

-

Meanwhile Ed was dreaming away haunted by visions of the black snakes. Everything that he had always feared came to his psyche. Lost memories were invading the sanctity of his mind.

_Nooo…MOTHER! _

Hoenheim killed her, explaining to Ed that it wasn't really his mother. Of course it was, Hoenheim was just a bastard.

The hands of Ed slaughtered Winry. He looked down in horror at the sight.

Edward thrashed about violently in his dreams. Was this nightmare a foreshadowing of the darkness that loomed his future?

I killed them…I killed them all… 

_Mother…Al…Winry…_

He opened his eyes rising quickly in a cold sweat. He breathed deeply realizing it had been a dream.

However what he had done was not. He clenched his right shoulder in pain.

"Damn it" He cursed at himself. He had not only lost his limbs but his brother too.

He didn't even seem to wonder where he was. He just started crying. He let out all of the emotion trying to make sense of what he had done wrong.

No one had the right to anyone's life he had thought.

However it seemed as if he'd been the one who took his brother's life.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it," he said over and over again. He punched his leg with the rhythm of his cursing.

"Relax…he's not dead. At least not entirely," an unfamiliar black haired man walked into the room.

Edward looked up at him.

"You two are quite the warlocks. I'm general Hues," He said pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"Ed…" answering back trying to push his tears back. "What do you mean not entirely? Where am I," Ed asked.

"All in good time and I already know who you are. Your Hoenheim's kid…" He finished.

"How do you know my father?"

The calm man only smiled at Ed.

-

"You can walk around now," Lisa said.

"Umm…Miss Hawkeye, can I see a mirror?" Alfonso asked politely.

"Shortly but I think you and your friend over there should see your brother first," She ordered.

"Al…is that really you?" Winry asked in fear of the giant robot. It had his voice but…

"It's me alright, I remember that cake you baked for Ed," He said.

"What happened? I found Ed messed up real bad and he said you had died," Winry explained.

"I'm not entirely sure myself…" Al finished.

"Here we are," Lisa stated.

"EDWARD!" Winry screamed running up to the now bandaged Ulrich.

"Ow, hey easy," Ed warned but smiled at her. "Where's Al?"

"Right here…" A metallic looking thing spoke.

"Seriously, where's Al? Al is that you speaking through that thing?"

"Uh heh heh, kind of…" Al said.

"His soul is now attached to this, you were lucky we got there as fast as we did," Lisa explained.

"Yeah but I can't feel anything any more, I'm scared brother," Al finished.

Ed looked up at him relieved and yet not relieved. He looked down in sadness.

"So many things have happened I'm confused," Al stated.

Another unnamed unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"I am your superior, Ron Mustang. I will explain everything in a moment and here on out you're all under government arrest," He said in a cold voice.

-

Meanwhile miles away Hoenheim was visiting Trish's grave. He knew that it had started the very instant Ed made up his mind. He wish he knew what to do but no answers ever came.

"Well hello lover," a woman clad in black with long black hair to match walked from behind.

"Sloth…" He replied in sadness.

---

I do not own the rights to Full Metal Alchemist. Please review as always?

Oh, Looks like Ed and Al are going to be government agents. Who's this black haired being? Well pretty easy to guess if you've seen the anime. Quite a satisfying chapter don't ya think?


	5. Central

Chapter 5 – Central

Miles away Hoenheim was visiting Trish's grave and had been lost in thought. He knew that it had started the very instant Ed made up his mind to perform the forbidden arts. He wished he knew what to do but no answers ever came to him.

A woman embraced him from behind kissing his ear. "Well hello lover," She said in a sexy voice. He was instantly isolated at the touch from fear.

"Sloth…" He replied in sadness. "Here to try and kill me again?" He quickly cast a spell of fire that pushed the creature out of his way and jumped back.

The woman, no the creature instantly healed it's burns. It smirked giving an evil stare.

"So cute to give us nick names that represented your sins…" It exposed its sharp teeth in a lustful rage. It ripped Hoenheim's shirt off by biting him exposing a bear chest. The man, Hoenheim's stomach was mostly missing or too scarred to tell it had ever been skin.

"As much as I'd like to kill you, I'm here for the new recruits. You know very well what happens when people dabble in the dark arts. You did create us after all you bastard," It finished.

Hoenheim's eyes widened in shock, He realized that Winry's parents had recently been buried in this very same cemetery.

"I'll bring you all back to hell with me if you so much as touch the boys…" Hoenheim warned.

"Hah, only if we had souls…" It smirked pushing its black hair back. "We need to complete it and your boys are talented enough just to do that…"

"You don't mean…"

Sloth smiled darkly.

-

"Edward, he's not dead but he might as well be. He currently resides in a rather large battle machine," Hues explained. I'm sure you're confused at all of this but…I'm ready to explain all of this best I can," He had told Ed. "At least in a little while, you first need to rest…"

The calm man left the room; apparently his wife was due for labor or something. He said he'd be back and that he wouldn't be allowed to leave for a while. This had irritated Ed…

Ed waited for his "supposed brother" to visit him.

-

"Al quit playing around, where are you really?" Ed asked again.

"I'm right here…" He said.

"Al's dead…" Ed said coldly. "It was my entire fault, damn it," He finished.

Edward had been so confused, so much had just happened. Was his brother alive or not? What did the black hair man mean by "might as well be dead?"

"This is a sick joke, I killed him," He said.

"Brother…"

"STOP IT!"

"But…"

"I SAID STOP IT!"

Edward began crying, not just out of physical pain of course but in mental pain as well. He did see his brother explode all over the place after all; this had to be a sick joke.

-

"Ed!" Winry screamed. Was Al really dead? She looked around the room to see the bloody mess. She stepped on what looked like a finger.

She gagged at the sight and ran to the other side of the room, puking in the corner.

"That can't be…this is a nightmare, I'm dreaming that's all…" She told herself.

"You're not dreaming at all," A man introduced himself entering from the doorway.

"Who are you?" Winry managed as she wiped her face clean.

"Lieutenant Colonel Ron Mustang, I am of the government. A special branch to be precise, we were looking for their father when we noticed strange activity coming from this trailer,"

Winry didn't care, she just cried. She just lost one of her best friends and was in denial. It didn't look like Ed was going to make it either. What did you guys do? She thought to herself.

"Mr. Ulrich I assure you this large heap of metal is in fact your brother…" Lisa Hawkeye stated. "I know it's not a very human looking shell but we are working on one that will be ready in a few days," She explained.

"Edward, will you guys tell me what happened?" Winry screamed at him.

"Winry…?" Ed seemed to not have noticed her. He looked down in sadness; right now he really didn't want to see her. "Winry…I'm sorry…"

"SORRY FOR WHAT?" Getting all the madder at him.

The metallic looking thing claiming to be Alfonso turned to look at Winry. "It's all right Winry, he's just feeling guilty about something we decided to do for-" Edward quickly interrupted.

"Al…?" Edward asked, finally realizing this tin can may be in fact truly be his younger brother.

"As much as I like reunions, we need to discuss some important matters," Ron Mustang yelled in rage. "Your all under arrest," He warned. General Hues entered the room. He looked rather happy…

"Don't scare them Ron! Look at this…" Shoving it into Mustang's face. Ron blushed at the picture. "Isn't she the cutest?"

"Yes, congratulations now as I was-" Hues interrupted him.

"Her name's Alyssa, Alyssa Hues! She's my new baby girl!" He continued.

Lisa Hawkeye smiled at the sight and turned to Winry and the brothers.

"Did you see those black things?" She asked.

"What the hell were those things anyway?" Ed asked back.

"Embodiments… or rather death itself…" Lisa finished.

-

"I won't let you harm them or let them be any part of this," Hoenheim warned.

"They were involved the moment you decided to bring her back," Sloth hissed.

Hoenheim had to think for a moment and raised his hands. He began chanting. "Before I leave…I think a fitting nick name for my new sins are Pride & Wrath!" Disappearing into a flash of light.

Sloth tried grabbing for him but was too late. She started laughing…

"Pride and wrath? Hah that's rich…fine I'll honor your abusive personality," She smiled.

"I'll make your boys suffer too, that ought to torture you the most…"

-

Al looked down at his brother. It had been a few months since they performed the forbidden arts. Edward was getting ready to go under the knife. He was getting new prosthetic limbs fitted.

"That body looks much better than the first one central gave you," Ed looked to Al. He was now much taller than Ed. His new body looked much more humanoid than the last. You could still tell he wasn't human anymore yet he resembled a lively young man.

"Central…" Ed whispered.

"Are we really going to join up with Central?" Al asked politely, looking out of his newly fitted eyes seemingly testing his new body. He was a rather handsome looking android…

"Of course, besides they said they would keep us locked up until we died if we didn't. I don't want anything bad to happen to Winry either…" Ed looked away in sadness.

"She was pretty upset with you…"

"I still don't get quite all of this…" Ed sat up on his bed quickly changing the subject. "A Paranormal Agency, Witches, ghosts and vampires? They really exist?"

"Apparently so…I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't become a ghost…" Alfonso answered.

Edward looked up to him with a rather sad look. "You really can't feel anything anymore…can you?"

"No brother…I don't…"

---

I do not own the rights to Full Metal Alchemist! Much thanks to Impella since we now have one review for this story, Yay! You guys shouldn't be so shy. I'd like as much feedback as possible, GOOD OR BAD!

I thought an android body would be so much more American than a suit of armor. I'm trying to make this story look like all kinds of American cliché. Oh yeah and more Sci-Fi themed…

I know I've been jumping around from time to time in the story but it's for your benefit. Bedside's Ed's confused too; it will all make sense in the end, promise.


	6. Farewell

Chapter 6 – Farewell

"This is going to really hurt," The man warned. Edward didn't say anything. "Well alright, I'll at least introduce myself. I'm Sam Tucker, I work under Central as kind of a tech geek," Tucker seemed rather talkative. He must really not get out much Ed thought to himself.

"Edward Ulrich," Ed finally acknowledged he was in fact listening. He didn't really feel like talking, he just wanted to be able to walk again. He's been greeting too many people lately and the fact he couldn't walk made him more aggravated than ever.

So many new faces…all because of what he wanted to do for Winry. There was so much to take in.

"So do you have any family other than your brother?" Sam asked.

"Just a dead beat father…" Ed answered.

"Oh, I myself have a daughter…" He looked away seemingly amused at a joke Edward seemed to have missed. "My daughter's name is very cute. She's Natalie and-"

"I don't care about any of that," Ed interrupted, blushing. He wasn't use to talking about family much less a stranger's family.

"Oh, really? Well no matter, I'm sure you'll get to meet them someday," Tucker babbled on.

"I don't think so, I'm going to be too busy of a person," Ed snapped back.

"Oh…?"

"Is that all?" Ed was surprised Tucker didn't say more. "It's just that I want to do something for my friend and my brother," Edward finished.

"Well, whatever. It's time to begin," Tucker warned grabbing for his disturbing looking tools. Edward thought back to what General Hues had told him.

-

"Edward, in this world there are truly many strange things. Central is in the process of discovering these strange things and we have high hopes in discovering the true nature of our very world," He smiled warmly which made Ed feel uneasy. "Now Ed, it's not that we want to threaten you or anything…"

"It doesn't matter, besides it looks like this is the only way I'm going to find my father whenever I want," Ed sipped some of the soup the medical team had given him. It still wasn't as good as the soup Grandma Rockwell had always cooked. Hues looked at him with concern.

"As for your brother, he'll have to join us too," He looked away for a moment lost in thought. "Now, I'm not saying this is really going to happen but you may need to go to war in service of the government," He finished.

Ed looked at him sternly. "I won't fight in the Iraq war," Ed spat.

"Well, You are still pretty young. I'm sure they won't use you for any wars, even so I'll do my best to keep you here in America" Hues explained. "Your father was once a member of Central but he did all those things and escaped from us," Hues continued.

"That bastard would never tell me anything I asked," Ed snapped.

"Your brother's body- err what's left of it is currently locked away safely," Hues explained.

"What the hell are you still doing with my brother's remains?" Ed asked in horror.

"Well, I'm sure your aware of his emotionless state? I guess I should tell you, theoretically since his soul still remains here on earth thanks to Ron Mustang's spell…you could make a new body for him. One that is exactly the same as his old one," General Hues said. "You'll need those remains if your going to do so…"

"Really?" Ed asked.

Hues shook his head confirming it.

"I tried my best to keep those damn creatures away from Alfonso's remains…I've only learned a little about those creatures," Ed stated.

"Really? Like what?" Hues was curious.

"That they seem to feast on anything that is of the body. They aren't from this world and they only appear during that kind of spell…" Ed explained.

"Spell?"

"Yeah, the spell we studied so hard for. The human resurrection spell…" Ed looked down in sadness.

"Thanks for the info Ed, this will be very useful for us in the future. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go see my family," General Hues took his leave as Ed looked down in concern.

"Brother…Winry…I'll fix things. Somehow…"

-

Winry was fiddling with her hair in the waiting room. She was nervous and confused. Al had died…yet he was talking to her just this morning. Edward had mysteriously lost his right arm and left leg. To make matters worse it seemed both of the brother's didn't want to tell her what happened. Every time she had approached the subject they would always ignore it. Her best friends were ignoring her…

Did she really believe any of this?

She looked around her surroundings to see if anyone was with her. It was eerily quiet and there was no one in sight. Nothing but a row of chairs she had sunk into. There wasn't even a window, just shiny bright lights. She heard a door swing open.

"Winry?" Al asked.

It had been Al who rushed through the door. He had scared her. He looked rather alien and only resembled the old Al a little bit. His features were basic and there no longer seemed to be a personality she could pick up on.

"Alfonso?" She asked in disbelief.

"Winry can I ask you something?" Al asked.

"Uh…I guess," She gave him permission still unsure if this was the same Alfonso she had spent all those years with.

The emotionless android disturbingly stared at her never once moving while talking. "If you could bring someone back from the dead…would you?"

Winry was confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"That's a strange question," She replied. "I don't even know if that's you or not, you have Al's voice but…" She looked down at her feet. "I don't know how to explain it but there's nothing I can feel from you," Winry finished.

Disappointed but unable to show it Al decided to inform Winry of Ed's condition.

-

"Ow, damn it. What the hell is this thing?" Ed screamed in pain. Sam looked at his victim.

"Silly boy, this is for science. You see these little sharp things? Those connect to your nerves…" Sam Tucker explained. He pushed the green thing into Ed's right shoulder.

"Why couldn't I be asleep for this?" Ed asked trying his best from screaming.

"Well now that I think about it…umm never mind," Sam looked away in fear.

"What do…you mean?" Ed asked as Sam Tucker finished attaching the green looking plate on Ed's shoulder. "Ahh…" Ed started screaming but then remembered this pain wasn't nearly as bad as that night a few months ago.

"Central? When is this place going to let us go home?" Winry asked.

"I don't know," Al answered. He was now sitting awkwardly next to Winry. "It's a special branch of the American government. It apparently researches strange things," Al continued.

"Strange things, like what?"

"Like ghosts and…stuff like that," Al finished.

Winry frowned at Al. She was giving him an uneasy look.

"What…?" Al asked.

"Al if that's really you I want you to answer questions only you'd know," She girlishly grinned.

"Okay…"

-

Edward tested out his new limbs by plopping off the operation table. His new right arm and left leg were kind of greenish and looked like they were tacos filled with meat and by meat he meant wires.

"So these top of the line robotics are mine to use under those two conditions?" Ed asked.

"Yes, you must never let anyone see them so keep it covered and you must join up with central," Tucker explained.

"I've noticed everyone here has a code name…" Ed smiled.

"You noticed that eh? Those are the higher ups that actually serve the military and government," Tucker stated.

"Think they'll give me one? I'd hope I don't end up with one that references a World War 2 plane like Mustang," Ed smirked.

"They usually don' let kids join central, it's hard enough for normal young people to join. Of course judging by the severity of your state you were discovered to be in…you're truly something special," Tucker grinned.

Ed didn't like that look. He had seen one like it before. One his own father had given him once long ago.

"Well, I've got to be getting back to the family," Tucker explained. He whistled as he left the room. Ed looked on at the strange man as he left. Something about him seemed off.

Ed clenched his new robotic fist. It had the ability to change into a laser gun.

"This is actually pretty cool," Ed told himself.

-

Winry smiled. "AL!" Finally realizing this was in fact her friend. She embraced him.

Al had been forced into at least explaining some of the specifics of what exactly happened to his body. He still did not tell her he and his brother had caused it much less the reason they caused it. Al didn't feel the warmth of Winry…

"I can't feel you anymore…I can't feel anything…" Al spoke up.

Winry looked up at him in sadness. "You can't even feel love and emotions like that?" She asked.

"Kind of…but not humanly," Al explained.

He remembered back to the point he had died. He had seen his mother on the other side, was it really his mother? Was that heaven?

A familiar voice called him back.

"Hey guys!" Edward spoke as he walked into the doorway.

"Edward!" Winry hugged him noticing he was up and about. "Your leg and your arm…" Winry pointed out.

Al looked as well. Ed's new leg and arm were rather robotic looking and weird.

"As cool as these are, nothing beats the human touch I once had in these limbs," Ed said grimly. He looked at Al not realizing he had been there. "Oh, I'm sorry Alfonso…"

"No, it's okay. I guess I'll just have to get use to this body," Al stated.

"Winry, there's something I have to tell you," Ed warned.

-

Where is that girl she thought? She was worried sick about Winry. Grandma Rockwell had been searching everywhere for her. She noticed that the Hoenheim family was gone too. She had cried herself to sleep missing her granddaughter deeply. She looked out the window every day in hopes of a glimpse of young girl to walk up to her and explain everything that had happened. Then everything would be back to normal.

"These past months are killing me," Grandma Rockwell told herself.

It was then she noticed hordes of trucks and vehicles coming this way. "The military…what are they doing here?" She asked herself.

There was a knock at the door. Winry and a tall blonde woman came inside her house. Together they explained what they could.

"Where are Ed and Al?" Grandma Rockwell had asked.

Winry ran to her room crying.

-

"I'm sorry Winry but we're leaving," Ed had told her.

Al looked straight at her. Winry tried her best begging them to stay. However, their decision was final.

"Ed, I need you!" Winry yelled at them. "Your…" She quieted her voice. "You're my only family besides grandma,"

Ed gave a surprised look. He did love her but he knew that if he stayed…

He just couldn't take that chance. "I'm sorry but it's for the best," Ed explained.

"You still haven't told me what happened," Winry accused.

He didn't answer. She ran up to him and beat him on the chest. "You're my friends, please tell me," Winry pleaded.

Ed looked down at her.

"I'm sorry…" He walked off…

-

Winry buried her face into her shoulders sulking. She was laying on her stomach thinking about everything that had just happened. She lost her parent's recently and now Ed and Al her closest friends were leaving like her parents had so long ago.

She slowly turned her head to look out her window. All of her memories with Ed and Al came flooding back.

"Why do you have to leave me too?" Letting her tears flow she sunk back into her pillow.

"Edward, your so mean"

-

Edward looked up at Ron. He had been buried in the study of his new book that explained everything he would ever need to know about Central.

"So, have you guys come up with a code name for me?" Ed asked.

"Well it's entirely up to you. It should be something that has meaning to you though," Ron code named Mustang answered.

"Well, I lost my limbs and my brother lost his entire body…" He looked over at Al. "Any ideas?"

Alfonso just shook his head.

Edward thought for a moment. "You guys have been saying we're talented warlocks…so…" Ed looked to his brother.

"Just call us the Full Metal Warlocks," Ed said clenching his robotic hand into a fist. He had seen the name Full Metal before on his favorite cartoon that was currently airing on Saturday nights. He would always sneak to Winry's with Al to watch it. They hadn't had the luxury of cable, they lived in a trailer after all. It was too cool a title and decided to base his code name on it.

Ron looked down at Edward.

"Well, We'll need to train you some before we actually send you out into the real big bad world," He explained.

"What do you mean? We know everything we need to know about our abilities," Ed warned.

"You'll need to see a teacher down in the west, near Texas," Ron Mustang explained.

"Texas?" Ed asked in a bit of a shock.

"Yeah, her name's Izumi," He finished.

"Izumi? That's an odd name," Ed stated.

"Yes well she's not from America, she's Australian or something oh and be polite to her always. She doesn't exactly agree with Central's methods," Ron explained. "She's currently investigating mysterious disappearances down in Texas. She last contacted us about a strange priest claiming that he can do anything in the name of his lord, Ra," He finished.

"The Egyptian sun God?" Al asked in what seemed like excitement.

"Heh, you always did like watching Discovery channel at Winry's…" Ed looked down smiling and then frowning remembering his last good bye to Winry.

-

Winry wouldn't let Ed go just yet. She grabbed him. She hugged him from behind. "Please don't leave me," She said.

"Our father's gone missing, apparently he's done some pretty bad things for Central to go after him," Ed explained to Winry. "He's a dirty rotten father who betrayed us. I'm sorry Winry but I've got to make things right again," Ed finished.

Winry quickly ran ahead of him. "Please…" She begged one last time. Ed only smiled at her.

"Farewell…"

---

I do not own the rights to Full Metal Alchemist. Hope you guys caught the Adult Swim reference hee hee.

Awww, this was a rather sad chapter don't you think? Poor Winry…but don't count her out just yet. She'll return to the story eventually.


	7. Abuse of Religion, part 1

Chapter 7 – Abuse of Religion, part 1.

Edward was moving his right hand around rather rhythmically. He was still adjusting to it. Moving his new robotic limbs hurt, it kind of felt like being shocked every time he would move even so much as a finger or toe. He could actually move his new limbs much more efficiently than before but still there was nothing like the feeling of warmth. 

The bumpy car ride wasn't making anything much easier either…

He looked up at his metallic brother. He felt guilty about everything and sat back sighing. He took a moment to remember everything that happened so fast. Did he really need to join Central, a paranormal agency that was hidden from the common people's view?

He had left Winry behind. Maybe I should have stayed behind Edward Ulrich thought but knew staying behind would only up more problems, especially for Winry.

-

Meanwhile near Texas, in the direction the Full Metal brothers were headed.

"Ann, Ann Rose!" The boy ran smiling haplessly up to her.

The Church was filled with so many people. The miracles the priest was performing had earned the people's faith. This truly was a man of God, their God Ra.

"What is it child?" Ann kneeled before the young boy. She was rather popular with the children. She was rather motherly and everyone knew her, everyone loved her.

"Look, look at this. He revived my goldfish," He held up a bowl full of water and a rather lively pet swimming around.

"Truly this is blessed," Ann smiled warmly at the boy.

A priest with kind eyes walked up to her.

"Hello Miss Rose," He said. "This truly is blessed," He continued.

"So, you'll be able to bring back my boyfriend?" She asked him kindly.

-

Back with the brothers.

"So, What is Izumi like?" Alfonso asked.

Ron Mustang looked over at Ed to make sure he would hear this as well.

"Well, she's actually pretty scary and you must never ever under any circumstance talk about birth around her," Ron explained. Ed looked puzzled.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"There's no need to know the specifics," Ron warned.

"Well whatever, I doubt she has anything to teach us anyway," He continued.

"Your still young and so what? You only know a few magic tricks. There's plenty of other stuff to learn,"

Ed groaned getting madder at Ron, his superior. He wasn't as nice as General Hues, General Hues was a family man while Ron Mustang was a stuck up jerk. He had however, noticed Lisa Hawkeye eyeing him a few times…

Did she have a crush on him or something?

-

It had been several days since they left Central. Edward was beginning to feel home sick. Apparently they were to arrive shortly in the town of New Mexico. From there they would travel on foot to a small town in or near Texas.

"Ed, I have something for you…" Ron spoke up handing him a box. "It's a gift from General Hues," He finished.

"Can I open it now?" Ed asked impatiently.

"Well of course," Ron answered. "It's yours…"

Ed ripped the wrapping off excitedly. What could it be he thought in anticipation?

Al looked down at his older brother who seemed disappointed. "What's that?"

"It's…a…jacket…" Ed frowned, holding up a red jacket. "And…gloves?"

"Oh, these will hide your prosthetic arm pretty well," Ron explained.

"Hey Edward, look on the back of the jacket," Al ordered.

"Hey, this is a cool insignia," Ed stated.

The red jacket's back had the Star of David on the back, better known to pagans as a pentagram. Ed noticed a folded up note inside the gift box.

"It's a letter…" Ed explained.

_Dear Ulrich brothers,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to come with you. I assure you Ron Mustang isn't that bad of a guy, just try to put up with him for now. Well, to show Central has no hard feelings here's a present I thought you'd like. When I heard you took the code name Full Metal Warlocks I instantly knew what to put on this gift. _

_Cya soon,_

_General Hues_

"There's something else," Ed said holding up several photos. Each one had the same signature. Ron blushed at the photos.

"I know he's a proud father now but…" Ron looked on the back of the photo of General Hue's baby daughter, Alyssa Hues. It read…

_Here's one for each of you, remember to keep in touch with your family! _

"Why does he need to show off?" Ron said in an irate voice.

Edward paid no real attention. He thought about the words written on his copy, "_remember to keep in touch with your family_!" Edward frowned to the thoughts of Winry and grandmother Rockwell.

-

"Yes, dear child of the sun. First you must however pray and pray until the time of your faith has been proven," The priest answered.

A woman with dark Jamaican-styled hair was listening to the conversation. She knew this priest was up to no good. Anyone who performed wizardry was either in service of Central or…someone using spells for all the wrong reasons. She of course was the only one who knew this man was a fraud.

It was true he could bring back a small goldfish but…

The woman spoke up. "You know, once someone is dead, there's no bringing them back," Izumi stated.

Ann Rose looked to her and smiled warmly. "Oh, I'm sure with time this priest can prove to you he can," Rose motioned for the boy to leave. "Shoo, I'll play with you later," She promised.

"Sorry…but I'm an atheist," Izumi warned.

"Surly you at least are willing to change your mind?" The priest looked to her. "After all you've joined our religious family for tonight…"

"Actually…" Izumi started but didn't feel like causing any trouble so she stopped herself from talking. She would have to patiently wait to get her chance to talk with the Warlock claiming to be a priest…alone.

-

"Well this is much livelier than I thought it would be…" Al stated, who was now covered up hiding his true form from the public. He wondered if anyone would ask him if he's hot. He was metal but no longer able to feel…

He would have to be extra careful not to let anyone touch him if he didn't want to burn them.

"Hey won't Al overheat?" Ed asked dismally.

"Actually he's full of top notch cooling systems," Ron explained. "Now if you'll please follow me…"

Ed and Al agreed to follow.

They entered a small but lively church.

"Hmm…She said she'd be here…" Ron said.

"Who…Izumi?" Edward asked.

"Of course who else could I mean?"

"Excuse me for being young," Ed mocked.

-

Izumi walked off deciding she'd better attend to something else before causing any trouble. She already felt guilty enough about having her…

"IZUMI! Hey, over here!" Ron Mustang a familiar man yelled for her.

She noticed what looked like two boys accompanying him. One was covered up pretty well. That was rather strange she thought. The other was a shorter boy who looked in his early teens. He had dirty blonde hair and a red jacket. Noticeably he was wearing gloves…

Who wears gloves anymore? What kind of boy is this she asked herself in thought? She walked up to Ron and the boys.

"Hey Mustang, what brings you out here?" Izumi asked.

"Central's been worried sick," He answered.

"Hah, Central worry about human life?" Izumi sarcastically asked. Ron looked annoyed but not press the issue any further.

"Actually I have a favor to ask of you-" Ron started but Izumi decided to interrupt.

"Forget it," Izumi scorned.

"What if I told you it was a favor from Hues…" Ron asked.

"Well…if it's for him…" Izumi said.

Edward was impatiently waiting for his turn to speak. What could this woman possibly teach him if anything?

"These two boys…I want you to teach them everything you know," Ron explained.

"Teach these two…? Aren't they a bit young?" Izumi asked in surprise.

"They are quite the warlocks, their human resurrection spell reacted quite-" Ron didn't get the chance to finish.

"No way, I'm not teaching those sinners," Izumi badmouthed them.

"Fine with me…" Edward said. "I already know all there is to know," Ed finished.

"What was that shorty?" Izumi mocked.

Ed quickly angered. This hadn't been the first time his height was attacked. "I'm still growing old lady," Ed warned. Winry and Al never really spoke of his height; they didn't care how short he was.

"What did you say…?" Izumi asked in anger. He just attacked her wrinkles.

"I'm not old! I've just been through a lot shorty and I'm only twenty-eight," Izumi mocked.

"I've never needed a teacher much less a new mother," Edward warned. Izumi stopped cold at the mention of mother. She quickly turned away from shorty.

"What?" Ed asked surprised she had nothing more to say.

"Fine…I'll teach these boys everything I know," Izumi stated.

-

Later that night everyone was sleeping except for Ed and Al. Al couldn't sleep if he wanted to. His death and rebirth had made sure of that. Ed looked up at Alfonso.

"Al…I really am sorry for this," Ed started.

"I'm sorry too brother, I wish I had stopped you," Al explained.

"Well, I guess we're going to be stuck with Izumi for awhile. She is pretty scary, I don't think I've ever argued with an older woman before like that," Edward explained.

There was a knock at the door, Ed let her in, and it was Izumi. He closed the door behind him.

"So what are your names?" She asked.

Al walked up into view.

"I'm Alfonso Ulrich but you can just call me Al," He said.

"And you are…?"

Edward looked to her in a strange stare.

"Edward Ulrich," He explained.

"So the two of you are brothers?"

"Yep…" Ed answered.

"Well, let's see it," Izumi ordered.

"See what?" Ed asked getting angrier all the moment.

"Don't play coy boy, I've heard from Ron Mustang all about your spell…Let's see your wounds," Izumi ordered again.

Edward was reluctant. Al decided to show her. "Al don't…"

"What's the harm brother?" Al asked as nicely as he could.

Al revealed his entire body had been lost, Izumi's eyes widened in shock.

"Well I'm not showing mine…no need," Ed stated.

"Boy don't play around like that," Izumi warned.

"Fine…"

Edward took off his jacket and rolled up his left pant leg.

"Oh my God…" Izumi said in a feared voice. She turned in sadness.

"Who did you try bringing back?" She asked.

"That's rather personal…" Ed stated.

"Boy if you want me to be your Teacher I first need to know everything about you," She looked down at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I just need to know," She said.

Ed looked away. "Our friend's parents…they were killed in the Iraq war," Ed explained.

"It never is easy to accept death…" Izumi said.

"What about you?" Ed asked. "I need to know your secrets if I'm to be your student," Ed warned.

Izumi smiled at him.

"Smart boy…" Izumi stated.

-

The next day…

"So, This church's leader is a warlock too?" Edward asked.

"Yeah…I've been watching him for quite some time now,' Izumi answered. "I've been waiting for my chance to take him in but it's so hard since everybody is always around him," Izumi explained.

"Why not just try entering here at night?" Ed asked.

Izumi looked down in surprise.

"Well uh heh heh you see I didn't think of that until you just said it," Izumi said. Edward gave her an odd stare.

Izumi looked at a mother with her baby. She had to look away quickly. Memories of her past were haunting her.

"What's the matter?" Alfonso asked.

"Oh nothing just lost in thought," She said in a comforting voice.

"You never did tell us anything about yourself," Edward said.

"Heh, in good time boy," Izumi smiled at him. "Hey by the way Ron said he'd back for you two when I'm done with you," She explained.

-

Ann Rose smiled at the priest. He was singing with her in prayer. When they finished he walked off alone to enter a room locking it behind him.

He walked up to a black haired being with snake like indigo eyes.

"Have you done your job yet?" It spoke as another creature with similar features walked up to it. This one was rather obese and had saliva running down its chin. "If you don't do it soon you'll be food for my friend here…"

The priest gagged at the thought.

"Lust is such a weird name…Yeah I'll kill them all tonight," He explained.

"So I don't get to eat him…?" The fat one asked in disappointment.

---

I do not own the rights to Full Metal Alchemist. Please review!

The story will pick up from here on out. I've got all kinds of things planned for this story, so stay tuned and keep reading if you're interested!


	8. Abuse of Religion, part 2

Chapter 8 – Abuse of Religion, part 2.

Ann Rose smiled at the priest. He was singing with her and the others in prayer. When they finished he walked off alone making sure no one was following him to enter a room full of bizarre ritual devices. He locked the door behind him.

He walked up to a black haired being with devilish eyes.

"Have you done your job yet?" It spoke as another creature with similar features walked up to it. This one was rather obese and had saliva running down its chin. "If you don't do it soon you'll be food for my friend here…"

The priest gagged at the thought.

"Why the heck do you call yourself Lust anyway, some sort of sex thing?" He perversely asked.

"Ugh…your lucky I have orders not to kill you," Lust warned.

"No matter, I'll kill them all tonight," The priest said.

"So I don't get to eat him…?" The fat one asked in disappointment.

-

"Do you think those boys will become valuable alleys?" Lisa Hawkeye asked. Ron looked at her showing no emotion like he always did. He always kept things as professional as possible.

"I don't know…Izumi is a good teacher. She'll defiantly teach them some valuable fighting moves," Ron Mustang explained.

"Well whatever, hey Ed seems confused about your code name," Lisa said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he thinks Mustang was a WW2 plane," Lisa smirked.

"Well from what we know he wasn't that good at History or School in general…"

"Despite their dabble in the dark arts, their case seems different. Usually people like them who perform those rituals aren't good people. These two…I think they just were guided by their father…" Lisa replied.

"Hmm…Do you think we should have told them more than Hues did?" Ron asked back.

"No…I think it would hurt them. It looks like they're going through enough already," Lisa said.

"They might find out eventually…" Ron warned. Lisa looked away in sadness. "So, we'll be back at Central in a few days?"

"Yeah, oh and don't forget about Tucker…" Ron warned.

"That creep? Ugh…I can't believe he did that to his own daughter," Lisa said.

"I was uncomfortable letting him do the robotics operation on Edward…" Ron warned.

"Those auto-machines freak me out…" Lisa replied.

"Why?"

"There's so few of them who use those, Thank God," She looked at the driver for a moment losing herself in thought. "Anyway, yeah I'll get the report from Tucker as soon as we get back to Central," Lisa replied. She smiled at Ron…

"What?"

"Oh nothing that was a nice thing you did for them…"

"What?"

"The fact you saved those brothers from dying"

"Those black creatures would have taken their souls, children needn't go to a place of death like that," Ron looked away in sadness.

"What is that place anyway?"

"Hoenheim's love child…"

"What do you mean…?"

"Heh…it's nothing. Forget I said that…"

-

Edward was sitting down during the prayer along with his brother. He didn't want to pray; he had never really felt like joining any religion. This made him extremely uncomfortable. What made things worse was a rather talkative tanned lady seem to babble too much. She would look at him and ask questions he didn't like to answer.

"Izumi do we really need to be here," Ed asked.

"This one has had time to work…we'll need to take our time too," Izumi looked around calmly. "Look at all these people," Izumi stated.

Ed didn't realize how many people there actually were until it was pointed out to him. This of course made him feel more uncomfortable.

"There's nothing wrong with believing in something as long as you have faith," She smiled warmly at the boys she had taken under her wing. Al seemed to be listening more intently than Ed. Edward however was blushing at the statements. How could this woman possibly teach him anything?

He suddenly remembered something his mother had told him a long time ago when he was really little.

_Edward…Don't blame your father…_

Their dog Roy died. He had died again…

_You can bring him back can't you? Like last time…_

_What are you talking about?_

_I saw you, I saw you, I saw you…_

_Saw what?_

_You and dad are magic. You brought Roy back._

Trish's eyes widened in fear, did he see his parents performing the lost arts?

_Oh honey, that's…we could only do that once. _

She was at a loss for words. She had to tell him it wasn't Roy they had brought back. He didn't believe her one bit. He cried for a long time…

"Mother…" Ed thought to himself. Why didn't you and dad ever tell us anything? Ed began tearing up in his eyes. He couldn't help it…He'd seen his mother die right in front of him. Along with his little brother and his abusive father. Why couldn't it have been you dad?

A voice called him back to the present.

"So…will you be following in Cornelius's teachings?" Ann Rose asked again. Edward took a moment to remember what she was talking about.

"Oh…actually…I don't know," Ed said wiping a tear away.

Izumi got up out of the row and motioned for the boys to follow her. They fought through the crowded row to join Izumi.

"Sorry miss I've got to go…" Ed told the woman off.

"It's time…" Izumi stated.

-

"Someone's coming…" Lust warned.

"I'll attend to them momentarily. Probably just a couple of lost believers…" Cornelius said.

He waited for the creatures to disappear into the shadows. He opened the door quickly closing it behind him. "Hello…" The priest calmly greeted them.

Edward looked at the man to see if there were any scars hinting at the abuse of the lost arts. He didn't see any. Of course he was clothed up pretty good.

"I know what your doing…" Izumi stated.

"Oh?" He smiled.

"Drop the act, it won't do you any good!" Izumi raised her arm casting a spell even without chanting. She cast electricity at him. He of course jumped out of the way.

"Alfonso did you see that? She didn't even chant or use blood during the spell," Ed pointed out. Al shook his head as humanly as possible in acknowledgment.

"I see…you're a warlock too?" Cornelius asked.

"Yeah…I've been watching you for awhile. You claim you're a priest of a lost Sun God," Izumi explained. She paused for a moment. "Your in fact someone who is abusing these people, their faith by falsely fixing their problems!" Izumi finished. "The question is…why?"

"Why? I guess there's no harm in telling you…I've been promised immortality if I kill a mass majority of people by tonight," The priest smirked.

He hadn't seen Ann Rose however, who had followed Izumi and the brothers. She was listening to this conversation in disbelief.

"Hmm…Looks like I'm going to have more trouble tonight than I thought," The priest raised his hands to get ready to cast a spell. A blast of fire shot through the air. Everyone jumped out of the way but Ed had to grab the petrified Rose out of the way.

"Get out of here…" Edward warned her. She didn't seem to notice. Izumi and the priest were clashing fist to fist at this moment. "Al, help get her out of here…" Al followed the order in agreement.

"I'm really sorry about this," Al grabbed Ann by her hand. He had gloved his metallic shell up pretty well but he still might burn her if he wasn't careful. Ann was lost in disbelief…Surely she heard the words wrong.

Ed ran up to the battle trying to think of what to do. Should I use it now he asked himself. He was warned not to use his laser gun until it was absolutely positively necessary.

"Ed, look out!" Izumi warned. It was too late. The priest had somehow managed to get behind Ed during the struggle. The pain in the back of his head was great. His vision blurred before he finally fainted.

-

Lust was looking through a hidden hole in the wall, watching the battle take place.

"Looks like we've got trouble…" She looked down at her obese friend. "I think we should leave, that looks like a Central uniform that woman was wearing," She frowned at the thought. "Our master is going to be disappointed but furious if we take the chance of being discovered," She frowned.

"Master is scary…" The obese one said.

"I know Gluttony…I know…" She remembered her master liked torturing them. Their master was rather abusive and twisted especially towards her; the master loved killing her for fun. She would always come back of course, which was her curse. She was doomed to exist forever as nothing more than a toy for a demented master.

"I don't get to eat them?" Gluttony asked.

"No Gluttony…no deaths tonight," She smiled warmly at him.

-

"Come any closer and I'll kill this boy," Cornelius warned.

"Ed!" Izumi screamed. "Damn it…" She didn't move.

"Good…I'll be taking him with me for insurance," the mad priest said. Izumi tried thinking of a plan but couldn't think of anything. The priest disappeared in a flash of light.

-

Ed woke up from his nightmares to the sound of walking. Was he being carried? He tried moving but couldn't. He was able to barely see who was carrying him, it was the mad priest, Cornelius.

"What the heck are doing with me?" Ed shouted.

"Shut up, boy!" The priest intently continued as fast as he could down the corridor.

"I guess I'll have to come up with a plan to take care of that lady, but I'm almost out of power. You'll make a fine sacrifice…" The priest said.

"What?" Ed asked in fear.

The mad priest licked his lips. "I need to recharge my batteries, by killing you," he said.

"Let me go!" He struggled to get away. The priest let him down taking a knife out.

"I don't think I've ever killed someone as young as you before," The priest perversely warned. "Seeing innocence die turns me on," The priest said. Ed's eyes widened at the way the priest was talking. He was horrified and shocked. Did he get his kicks from killing?

"You're a sick bastard," Edward yelled as the knife came down. Ed blocked with his right arm. There was a clanging sound.

"What the…?" The priest was surprised the knife didn't mortally wound the boy like he had intended to.

"Too bad my innocence already died," Edward confessed.

---

I do not own the rights to Full Metal Alchemist. Please review!

You might have noticed this but I try to update as much as possible. Don't expect this to last forever but don't expect I won't ever finish this story.

Anyways, I think this was a good chapter. If you disagree…then tell us in the review forum:D


	9. The Full Metal Warlocks

Chapter 9 – The Full Metal Warlocks

"What the hell is a matter with your arm?" The fake priest asked in shock.

"Man, I just got this jacket. Oh well I guess it's nothing I can't fix with wizardry…" Edward Ulrich stated.

Izumi ran up to him as he finished his sentence. "Edward! If you can fix it with your own hands, do it that way!" Izumi warned.

"That'll take forever!" Ed complained. Izumi frowned at him.

"Well…I'm glad you weren't hurt," Izumi smiled. This made Edward blush.

"Hey! Don't forget about me," Cornelius, the fake priest was getting a temper angry that Ed seemed to forget him.

"Oh yeah…the freak," Ed spoke. He removed his jacket and gloves revealing his robotic arm. He turned to the priest haunted by what the priest had said. "Hey, Sick freak…" Ed yelled.

The priest gave him a weird look.

"I'm going to take you out!" Edward Ulrich warned.

The priest started laughing…

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"A boy like you will take me out?" The priest seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Where are your scars?" Ed asked intently.

"Hmm…?" The priest seemed confused.

"Don't tell me you haven't lost anything performing wizardry?" Ed looked concerned. Izumi was baffled too.

"Haha…Of course not. I've learned some valuable information about not losing limbs to those snake like creatures," He warned.

"Tell me!" Ed ordered.

"Why should I tell you?" The priest smiled.

"Then I'll just have to beat it out of you!" Ed warned.

-

"I'm sure I heard him wrong…?" Ann Rose asked herself again; surly this man who had been helping her friends and family wasn't going to kill them.

Alfonso let go of her when he got to the main hall. "I'm going back for my brother, stay here?" Al warned her.

Ann just looked off into space. Surly Cornelius was going to bring her boyfriend back.

-

The priest punched at Ed who moved out of the way. "You'll have to be faster than that…" Ed smirked.

"Damn it, why can't I hit you?" Cornelius was in a rage.

"Easy, I'm on much better terms with wizardry than you are," Ed ripped his left pant leg off.

The priest's eyes widened in shock, this boy had performed the human resurrection spell?

"Oh I see now…it just came to me. Did you try bringing back mommy or something?" The priest mocked.

It had actually occurred to Ed he could of tried bringing her back but as much as he missed his mother Hoenheim had stopped him from pressing the issue any further. Of course that didn't stop him from trying to bring back Winry's parents. Unlike his mother some bomber had taken them not by accident but on purpose.

No one had the right to take a life of another. That had made Ed feel much sicker than anything else in the world. Murder…

Ed did not reply. He merely ran at the priest.

The priest blocked with his knife but it flung out of his hand.

"You can't win…" Ed proudly spoke.

"Hah…We'll see about that," The priest ripped his shirt off to reveal many writings for performing spells all over his torso.

"What the hell?" Ed knew the blood the priest had used to write those was not his own. Instead it had been those who disappeared.

"You see these writings! These allow me to perform spells without chanting," The priest proudly said. He cast a freezing spell at Ed's arm. His robotic arm became frozen.

"Damn it," Ed knew he couldn't use it now.

"Ed, allow me to take care of this…" Izumi stepped forward. After a few blows the priest kneeled down before Izumi. She had cast her own spells, one that made him not able to move.

"What did you do?" Ed asked. Izumi didn't answer.

"Looks like we've got him…" As Izumi finished the priest started screaming in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…" The priest screamed as something dark in color peeked its head out of one of the spell writings. It flicked its tongue over and over. Soon followed by more…and more…and more…

Ed looked on in horror. These were the same black snakes that had taken his limbs and brother.

"Izumi…"

"Yes Ed, I see it but I don't get it,"

There was an explosion of blood and a flash of light. There where the body should be lay a crimson colored…stone?

Ed looked down at it in puzzlement. What the hell was this thing he asked himself? What had the snakes done, how did they appear out from him?

Ed kneeled down to grab it.

"What is this thing?" He asked. Izumi couldn't answer.

"Boy we'll be taking that," An unfamiliar voice ordered as something grabbed it out of Ed's hands.

"What the? Who are you?" Ed asked turning to the strange woman.

"None of your concern," She made her fingernails sharper, like claws. She attacked Ed ready to kill.

Alfonso however had jumped in the way.

"What?" Lust seemed surprised.

"Leave my brother alone!" Al warned.

Lust frowned. "How did you block my attack?" Lust asked in a furious tone.

"Killing me won't be an easy task," Al looked up at her. When Al tried speaking again a flash of light ripped opened a portal. Lust was thrown off at the portal, memories flooding back from a time she had forgotten.

"What the hell is that?" Ed asked confused.

Al turned to Ed. "Brother! I've seen that place before," Al yelled.

"What are you talking about Al?" Ed asked confused.

"You don't remember…?" Al asked in confusion. "That's the place that let the black snakes out, we opened it remember?"

Upon closer inspection he noticed it was in fact pretty close to the flash of light that had taken their limbs away. He had only seen it for a few fleeting seconds as the snakes quickly worked. It would reopen and close pretty fast.

Lust lost the red stone to the rip and it closed.

"Who are you anyway?" Lust demanded.

Edward looked up.

"If you must know, we're the Full Metal Warlocks!"

"Warlocks?" This angered Lust, It was the warlocks who had brought into this world, tortured her, and controlled her.

She wanted to kill them but decided it wasn't worth the master's punishment. She disappeared in a flash of light.

Ed looked at Izumi.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ed however did not get an answer.

-

Izumi yawned as the boys got into the truck. "Hurry up!" Izumi warned. Ed had overslept and Al tried his best waking him up.

"I get the front seat!" Ed yelled. Izumi however stopped him. "Hey what gives?"

"You two can sit in the back of the truck, besides you need time to talk with each other about last night's events," Izumi explained.

"What the heck do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Well, first your going to have to learn how to work as a team," She smiled warmly at him. "Besides this seat is full of personal photos I can't risk losing to the dusty air," Izumi said.

"Well whatever, where are we headed?" Ed asked.

"My home so we can begin your training," Izumi said.

-

Sam Tucker smiled through the cage. The wolf like humanoid creature snarled at him, growling in a rage. He wrote down something in his notes.

"Now now…I promise to return you to normal when I've studied the line between this world and the next some more, that way I'll bring her back for us," Sam smirked. "Bedside's you look much cuter this way…" He tried reaching into the cage to pet the creature but it bit him instead of relaxing from the touch.

"Ow, now now…is that anyway to treat your father, Natalie?"

---

I do not own the rights to Full Metal Alchemist. Please review!

Wow, two new chapters in one day for you guys to read!


End file.
